Family Portrait
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: VinceGretchen, and one-shot song fic to Pinks ‘family portrait’ A story told from the eyes of their nine year old daughter. Song explains the story. Please R and R


**This is my Gretch/Vince fic –its my first! I don't own this song, Pink does.**

**Thank you for clicking, I hope you enjoy it!**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave   
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**

Hello, my name is Cassie Marie LaSalle, but you don't know me. My mother and Father are Vince LaSalle and Gretchen Grundler. I also have a little brother Jackson LaSalle, we call him Jack. If you'd seen our family portrait, Gretchen, Vince, their 10 year old daughter and 6 year old son, with priceless smiles on our faces, you'd think we were a happy family. But we're not, far from it. Mummy is devastated because I didn't inherit her brain, Jack did. Daddy is upset because Jack doesn't have an ounce of sports talent, I got that gene. This is just the tip of our family's iceberg.

**Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true   
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too**

I shied sadly as I heard my mummy crying, again. Its not that I hate it, it gets annoying, she's never happy, the sound just upsets me, the sound of the harsh reality of our family.

They argued again last night, they kept me and Jack awake. I heard a number of items break, the usual sign of a argument. Mummy was horrible to Daddy, like always, she went to far, Daddy stormed out the house, its been hours, and he still isn't home.

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way   
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family**

I'd give my very soul, just to stop the arguing, just to have Jack growing up in a happy family environment. He's six, only six, and he can already clean the wounds my parents give each other. As for myself, I knew the same, but being nine, I've fallen further, to the point I no longer believe in love. If love isn't present in a family, where can it be? Me and Jack spend most of our time together, trying to make plans to stop the parental war, each plan has failed, resulting in more arguments.

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave**

I cry myself to sleep every night, it's a normal process for me, its got to the point that the tears have become a tradition, cried every night over my parents. I have feelings and needs, as does Jack, but my parents don't see that. It was recommended that we should be referred to a counsellor, my parents dismissed it saying we had nothing to be depressed about. To a extent, I hide the goings on from Jack, although I think he sees through it.

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally   
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a step-brother anyways   
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name**

I look at different family's sometimes, as they experience Daddy-Daughter dances, Mother-Daughter outfits and so on, I just wish once, it only has to be once, that I'd experience this, experience what a family felt like. Daddy keeps threatening to leave, I try to search for any way to stop this, but there isn't, not one.

I tell my parents that the other loves them, but I get a simple 'I know sweetie, now go be a good girl, this is a mummy and daddy relationship, you wont understand' They haven't tired explaining why they fight, not once.

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally**

I ran away today, I ran to the peaceful park, its amazing there, no shouting, no fighting, just happy families, friends, and lovers. I wished I could stay there forever. I could have, but a police man saw me, and took me home. Mummy and Daddy shouted at each other, saying it was the others fault, if they just asked me, they'd know the truth. They didn't say anything to me about it.**  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)   
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave    
Turn around please   
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?   
 Don't leave us here alone**

A divorce seems to be coming up, why do they have to do that? I just want them to be together, to stop arguing. My name is LaSalle, I like being a LaSalle, I like seeing mummy and daddy every day, and I wish we could have love in our household, without any impostors posing at a Step-Parent.

**Mom will be nicer   
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother   
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner   
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right   
I'll be your little girl forever   
I'll go to sleep at night**

Its happened, Daddy's leaving. I begged him to stay, but he wont. There must be a way to save my family, there must. Maybe if I'm the best daughter in the world, and Jacks the best son, then he wont leave. If we just try being perfect, then maybe, they will forget their hate, and remember the love.****

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

**Well, there you go, I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you didn't like it, please don't review. You haven't been made to read, and really, If you have any senses, you would have stopped reading. OKAY, RANT OVER!**

**Please review, and remember the golden rule "If you cant say anything nice, don't day anything at all" Constructive criticism is good, just don't be 2 mean.**


End file.
